Ukyo y su inesperado San Valentín
by Kyoga HK
Summary: El título lo dice todo, a Ukyo las cosas no le salen como lo esperaba en un principio, teniendo la compañia de alguien en que ni siquiera habría pensado. ONESHOT


Hola a todos! He vuelto, haciéndome un tiempito en mi no muy alentadora vida :(… pero que más da, son cosas mías. Ahora a lo que vine… mi primer intento de hacer un One-shot y como siempre, de mi pareja favorita. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas y que no me mortifiquen después…

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que…. (Rutina jeje)

UKYO Y SU INESPERADO SAN VALENTÍN

Temprano en la mañana, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules despertaba en su cuarto y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no era un día cualquiera, si no uno muy especial y esperado por muchos, y por supuesto por ella también; el día de San Valentín. Con esos mismos ánimos se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, abriendo la ventana para sentir sobre su rostro y sus cabellos la fresca brisa mañanera, observando como también los demás, desde muy temprano comenzaban con sus quehaceres y una que otra pareja ya comenzaba a vivir el día. Ukyo Kuonji, sin dejar de observar por su ventana comenzó a imaginar como sería su día junto a su amado Ranma, en lo feliz que ella sería al estar con el, cocinarle mil majares para saciar su interminable apetito y todo lo que podría ocurrir en este día. Eso sí, tenia muy claro que ella no sería la única en querer pasar un día especial junto a Ranma, también estaban Shampoo, Kodachi y, aunque lo niegue hasta la muerte, también estaba la menor de las Tendo, Akane. Teniendo estas cosas en mente sabía que si quería tener un día a solas junto a Ranma tendría que actuar rápido y adelantarse a cada una de las chicas, pero al menos corría con la suerte de que Ranma no estaría interesado en pasar la velada con Shampoo, para evitarse problemas con Mousse o que tal vez la abuela lo hechice para obligar que este se case con su bisnieta. Tampoco con Kodachi, ya que el mismo piensa que esa chica esta medio loca y es un peligro estar junto a ella o comer lo que ella cocina sin correr el peligro de quedar paralizado en su casa, también evitarse de todas formas a Kuno, que lo más seguro es que intentaría buscar una forma de luchar con el por liberar a "la chica cabellos de fuego". Su único problema era Akane, que a pesar de todo, siempre se encontraban uno junto al otro aunque ellos no lo quieran así, el consuelo para Ukyo, era que de seguro Akane intentaría cocinar algo para Ranma, y este como siempre, emprendería la huída y probablemente llegue a su lado, después de todo ella es su mejor amiga y la prometida bonita de Ranma ¿no?

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño para asearse antes de comenzar a atender su restaurante, al menos hoy habrían buenas ganancias y solo tendría que trabajar medio día, para luego ir en busca de Ranma y pasar juntos este día especial. Sumergida en la tina de su baño, comenzó a pensar en como pasar el día con Ranma, y se le ocurrió algo, le haría un gran banquete a su amado, ya que el nunca le decía que no a la comida y ella pensaba que la mejor forma de conquistarlo era comenzar por el estomago. Y con ese plan en mente salió de la bañera, tomó la cinta que usa en sus cabellos, la ató en un moño y se dispuso a vestirse y comenzar con el día

Un poco después de medio día, Ukyo vio salir a la ultima pareja de clientes y apresuradamente cerró el local, si quería hacer la inmensa cantidad de comida que tenía pensado en un principio era mejor darse prisa. Cuando ya tuvo una buena parte de la comida preparada se secó el sudor de su frente con su delantal, cuando de pronto escucho unos ruidos, o más bien dicho un escándalo que provenía de la calle, se asomó por la entrada y pudo divisar al chico de la trenza corriendo a toda velocidad seguido por Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse Kodachi y Kuno, visiblemente muy molestos

-¡Ranma, ven acá y come lo que te preparé, cobarde!- dijo la menor de las Tendo con un cuenco de comida en sus manos

-¡Maldito Ranma, ven aquí que me la vas a pagar!- bramó el chico perdido, que en sus manos traía su paraguas y en la otra un ramo de flores hecha pedazos

-¡Airén, llevar a Shampoo a una cita!- dijo la jovencita amazona montada arriba de su bicicleta

-¡Ranma, ahora si te daré tu merecido!- gritó el chico cegatón con un sinnúmero de armas en sus manos

-¡Ranma mi amor, Ranma mi amor, ven aquí y dame todo tu amor JOJOJOJOJO!- dijo la joven y loca gimnasta con su inseparable cinta en sus manos

-¡Ranma Saotome, ven aquí, te eliminaré y liberaré a Akane Tendo y a la chica pelirroja de tus sucias garras!- gritó el relámpago azul con su espada en las manos

-¡Déjenme en paz de una maldita vez!- gritó el chico de la trenza sin detenerse en su carrera

La cocinera veía todo esto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, haciéndose a la idea de que toda a locura que ocasionaría este día y la frenética lucha por Ranma había comenzado, así que después de escuchar esa larga fila de peticiones e insultos por parte de todos contra el ojiazul, entró a su restaurante para cambiarse la ropa e ir en busca de Ranma

Luego de unos momentos la chica ya estaba lista para salir en busca del chico de la trenza y así pasar una hermosa velada a su lado, llevaba puesto una camisa azul, una falda blanca y unos zapatos marrones, y con su inseparable cinta en su cabeza, sin su espátula, un conjunto muy simple pero que la hacía lucir muy bonita, y cuando bajó las escaleras con intención de salir al dojo Tendo, un agotado y agitado Ranma entró a toda velocidad al local, la chica al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír, parece que ya no sería necesario salir a buscarlo

-Hola Ran-chan- saludó animadamente, que al verlo así le ofreció un refresco para que recuperara el aliento

-Hola U-chan- dijo el chico mientras bebía rápidamente el refresco que Ukyo le había dado y se sentó pesadamente en una silla

-¿Y los demás?- cuestionó la joven chef

-Los perdí en el parque- dijo con algo de alivio

Solo estuvo un par de segundos tranquilo, cuando su bien entrenado sexto sentido le advirtió que el peligro se avecinaba. Así que se puso de pie

–Adiós U-chan

Esto dejó muy desconcertada al la chica ojiazul, desbaratando cualquier intención inicial con el chico, pero cuando iba a replicar un gran estruendo se hizo presente en el local, y de un momento a otro una pared explotó, dejando ver a Ryoga Hibiki detrás de esa suave nube de polvo

-Al fin te encuentro Ranma ¡Ahora me las pagarás!- dijo iracundamente el chico de la pañoleta

Ranma sin esperar ni un segundo más comenzó nuevamente su huída del lugar, no tenia ni la más mínima intención de pelearse con Ryoga en un día como hoy. El chico del colmillo por su parte, al ver que Ranma comenzaba a alejarse nuevamente, también iba a seguirlo, no perdonaría lo que el joven Saotome le había hecho, pero antes de que diera un par de pasos, una espátula gigantesca lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el sentido

Ukyo, llena de rabia le había golpeado muy duro en la cabeza

-Este idiota… ¡Ahora quien reparará esa pared!

Ukyo ya estaba muy enfadada, no solo perdería este día con Ranma, si no que también lo pasaría arreglando la pared que estúpidamente Ryoga había echado abajo. Jadeante por la frustración y la furia que sentía solamente quería que el chico perdido se incorporara para darle una buena paliza y echarlo a la calle junto a toda su basura, pero luego de unos segundos se comenzó a preocupar por que el chico nunca se había tardado tanto en reponerse de uno de sus golpes

-Vaya…al parecer se me fue la mano- dijo con un poco de remordimiento, y sin pensarlo más, tomó al chico junto con sus cosas y lo dejó en una de sus mesas sentado en una silla, gracias al cielo su fuerza le era de mucha ayuda por que la mochila y el paraguas pesaban una calamidad, pero el chico y ese ramo destrozado no eran nada. Luego de unos minutos se percató de que el chico volvía en sí, lo que le devolvió el alivio

-¿Qu…que me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el chico sin caer en la cuenta de donde estaba

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo la chica

-¿Ukyo?

-Si, quien más- dijo la chica, pero de un momento al otro su humor dio un giro completo, dándole una fuerte palmada en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- dijo Ryoga al sentir dicho golpe y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza

-¡Idiota! Mira lo que le has hecho a mi local- dijo muy furiosa, apuntando el gran desastre que hizo el chico perdido cuando llego

-L…lo...siento…mucho…no sabía que era tu restaurante- dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha

-Eso no es escusa, esas no son formas de entrar en una casa- espetó sin bajar su molestia en lo más mínimo

-Lo siento, pero es que Ranma…

-Es que Ranma ¿Qué?

El chico perdido le dijo todo, que Ranma, en una de sus comunes y casuales enfrentamientos, había hecho pedazos el ramo de flores que el le había traído a Akane, junto con otros regalos

-Ya veo, por eso estabas tan molesto- dijo ya más calmada la cocinera

El chico solamente asintió, aún con la cabeza gacha

-Pero esa no es una razón para que destrozaras así mi restaurante…ahora que voy a hacer…tengo que reparar este desastre antes que anochezca- dijo totalmente desanimada

-Yo lo haré, después de todo es lo correcto- se ofreció el chico perdido, resignándose también a no pasar el día de San Valentín con su preciosa Akane

La chica solamente asintió y fue en busca de su cartera, haciendo extrañar al chico perdido, que no se había fijado, pero Ukyo se veía muy linda vestida de esta forma, haciéndose preguntar… Si es una chica tan linda ¿Por qué se viste como un chico? Prefirió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y cuando llego la chica le dijo que le acompañara a comprar los materiales para reparar la pared, por que si el llegaba a ir solo, tal vez tardaría semanas en arreglar ese desastre. Así que salieron en dirección a la ferretería

Ya en el lugar, Ryoga estaba examinando cuidadosamente los materiales que utilizaría para reparar la pared que había hecho añicos mientras Ukyo tomando nota de los precios de los materiales elegidos más muchas bolsas con distintas cosas en sus manos, fue a la caja a pagar por ellos. Una pareja de ancianos los cuales eran dueños del local le comentaron a la cocinera

-Vaya, es muy raro que para estas fechas alguien aparezca por aquí- dijo la anciana

-Es que surgió un inconveniente…- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa sincera

El anciano dijo –Yo creía que los jóvenes hoy estarían con sus parejas ¿Y tu estas sola?

La anciana le dijo a su esposo –Ponte tus anteojos querido, que no ves nada, ves que allá esta su novio- seguidamente apuntó al chico perdido quien se estaba cargando un par de placas que utilizarían temporalmente para reparar el muro

La joven cocinera quedó perpleja ante estas palabras, y por ende se ruborizó hasta más no poder por los comentarios de la pareja de ancianos, después de unos segundos reaccionó, mientras pagaba los materiales y diciendo

-No…el no es mi novio…de hecho no tengo- mientras que en su mente solo decía –**Solamente es el idiota que hizo pedazos mi restaurante**

La pareja de ancianos solamente miraron a la chica, y la anciana tranquilamente le dijo mientras recibía el dinero

-Que lastima que una linda jovencita como usted no tenga un novio, y más pena me da porque ese joven que viene con usted es muy apuesto… entonces la anciana le dio su cambio –Muchas gracias por su compra

-Gracias a usted- agradeció finalmente la chica. Mientras caminaba acercándose al chico perdido, el cual ya estaba listo para partir

Mientras los ancianos decían casi en susurros

-Es una lastima que ellos no sean novios, hacen una bonita pareja- dijo el anciano

-Tienes mucha razón querido- sentenció la anciana

Ya en la calle, Ukyo y Ryoga caminaban en completo silencio mientras llevaban los materiales para la reparación. La chica iba completamente encerrada en sus pensamientos, aunque no había mencionado nada, había escuchado a la perfección lo que aquellos ancianos dijeron cuando ellos se marcharon. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que había vivido junto al chico perdido, aunque fuera muy ingenuo y torpe, es una de las mejores personas que ha conocido en Nerima, o tal vez a lo largo de toda su vida. En ese momento miró a Ryoga, el cual mantenía la vista fija hacía delante como si quisiera evitar perderse en el camino al Ucchan´s y al verlo detenidamente un color rojizo pasó a tomar lugar en sus mejillas, Ryoga que se había dado cuenta de ello

-¿Qué pasa Ukyo?- preguntó extrañado, no era normal que la chica mirara así a los demás y menos aún con el rostro enrojecido

La chica reaccionó ante estas palabras –No, no me pasa nada

-¿Ya estas cansada?- volvió a preguntar, y sin obtener alguna afirmativa o negativa por parte de la chica liberó una de sus manso –Permíteme- y con la mano libre tomó todas las bolsas que ella traía en sus manos

-Ryoga…no hace falta que…- pero fue interrumpida

-Vamos, no digas eso, te vez lago colorada y no quiero que te agotes por mi culpa, además esto me ayuda a ejercitarme- dijo el chico, regalándole una sonrisa

La chica solamente le devolvió la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. En ese momento recordó lo que una vez alguien le había dicho sobre Ryoga **"Ryoga es un chico muy bondadoso, atento, gentil y amable"** ahora entendía a la perfección porque Akane le tenía un gran afecto al chico de la pañoleta, si no fuera por sus estúpidos arrebatos de furia sería una gran persona, aunque se enfurezca por nada en realidad seguía siendo una persona muy amable. Y esto la llevó a pensar lo que la anciana le había dicho anteriormente en la ferretería, y al parecer tenía mucha razón, Ryoga era un chico muy apuesto, tal vez no como Ranma, pero lo era a su modo

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al Ucchan´s sin desviarse, parecía un milagro, sobretodo si Ryoga era el único que estaba atento al camino. Así que sin querer pensar más en esas cosas abrió el local y se dispusieron a trabajar, ya que la noche podía alcanzarlos y no era muy conveniente para el restaurante

Ukyo se encontraba en su habitación revisando unas libretas donde tenía anotadas sus cuentas para sumarle este gasto después al inventario de final de mes, ya había dejado trabajando a Ryoga abajo en el restaurante y podía tener un poco de tiempo para revisar un par de cosas, pero para su desgracia, no el suficiente para ir a ver al chico de la trenza. Un poco frustrada bajó a ver como iba el avance de la pared que Ryoga estaba reparando y para su satisfacción llevaba una buena cara, no tenía idea de que Ryoga fuera tan bueno para arreglar cosas ya que solamente lo había visto destruir cosas, y muchas cosas. Al parecer el chico estaba revisando que los puntales estuvieran en buen estado ya que estaba agachado y sosteniendo con una de sus manos la placa lista para instalarla. El chico parece que sintió su presencia ya sin darle la cara

-Ukyo ¿Podrías acercarme el martillo?

La chica caminó hacia la herramienta, pero estaba sobre uno de sus estantes por lo cual no pudo darle alcance, así que con una escalera le dio alcance y se lo iba a pasar a Ryoga sin bajarse de la escalera, pero como este estaba tan concentrado en los puntales solamente estiró su mano pero no lo recibía, ambos equivocaban de lugar, si Ukyo lo pasaba por arriba Ryoga lo buscaba por debajo, así que el chico dejó de ver lo que estaba haciendo y levantó su vista para agarrar el objeto, pero cuando lo hizo pudo observar algo que realmente no se esperaba, Ukyo al estar subida en el banquillo y al estar con esa falda puesta dejaba ver todas las largas y bien formadas piernas y también parte de su ropa interior, esta vez y extrañamente no sangró de la nariz como era su costumbre, si no que quedó embelesado ante tal visión. La chica quedo un poco extrañada del rostro del chico, pero en unas milésimas de segundos se dio cuenta que Ryoga, aunque no fuera su intención, estaba mirando debajo de su falda, esto la hizo sobresaltarse e intentó cubrirse rápidamente, y sin querer movió mucho la escalera, haciéndola resbalar y que ella comenzara a caer contra el piso, solo cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero nada, este nunca llegó, luego de unos momentos abrió sus ojos y se vio en los brazos del chico perdido, el cual la miraba con un rostro lleno de preocupación

-¿Estas bien Ukyo? ¿No te has hecho daño?

-No… gracias Ryoga…- dijo la chica mientras un claro sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas, tanto por la vergüenza de que el chico perdido tuviera una gran visión de sus piernas, bueno, no se le podía culpar ya que ella misma se había olvidado que tenía una falda puesta porque estaba tan acostumbrada a vestir con su traje de cocinera que eso se le fue de la mente o eso pensaba ella, pero lo que más le avergonzaba en estos momentos era estar en los brazos de Ryoga, a pesar que esto fue una sorpresa no le era nada desagradable –Eh…Ryoga…ya puedes bajarme

El chico calló en la cuenta que tenía en brazos a la cocinera y la bajó, con una sonrisa nerviosa le dijo –Lo siento…

Después de pasar esto la chica le preguntó a Ryoga cuanto le faltaba para terminar con la reparación de ese muro y este le dijo que no faltaba mucho, que en una o dos horas estaría lista, esto le dio algo de alivio a la chica ya que dentro de esas horas comenzaría a anochecer. Esta más tranquila por esas palabras fue a su habitación para evitarse un problema como el que ya habían pasado

Unas horas más tarde, el chico terminó con la reparación de la pared, por lo que llamó a Ukyo para decirle que ya estaba listo, esta bajó y observo el trabajo, en realidad había quedado muy bien. El chico le dijo que tenía que irse y le pidió una bolsa para botar la basura que dejo la reparación y también aprovechar de deshacerse de lo que no servía en su mochila, con la basura del muro lista comenzó a vaciar su mochila, pero algo le llamó la atención, un par de objetos que pensó que había extraviado, la chica extrañada por la cara del chico pregunto

-¿Pasa algo?

-En realidad si, quería darte esto, tal vez no cubra el dinero que gastaste en los materiales pero si los vendes puedes obtener una buena cantidad de dinero- dijo el chico, entregándole dos objetos, un anillo de oro y un collar de plata con una ágata marina

La chica quedó impresionada y algo sonrojada por las cosas que Ryoga le había dado –Pero… ¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Bueno…el collar lo había comprado hace mucho tiempo, pero creí que se me había extraviado y el anillo, lo encontré hace unos días tirado en la calle- dijo el chico –Se que no te recompensa haber perdido este día y tampoco tu dinero pero en algo te pueden ayudar

La chica quedó fascinada por esas joyas, eso se notaba a simple vista ya que tenía una enorme sonrisa, tal vez Ryoga no lo supiera, pero ambos objetos eran muy finos y debían valer un dineral, pero prefirió no decir nada, pero para sus adentros estaba totalmente decidida a conservar dichos objetos. La chica muy feliz iba a subir a su cuarto, pero antes le dijo a Ryoga que si el lo deseaba, que tomara un baño para quitarse toda esa suciedad que le quedó después de trabajar, el chico asintió y fue en busca del baño. Ukyo subió a su habitación y en una pequeña cajita guardo esas joyas, las que cuidaría como un tesoro, después bajó nuevamente al restaurante y miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver el gran banquete que tenía preparado para Ranma, entonces decidió agradecer la generosidad de Ryoga dándole ese gran banquete solamente para el, después de todo, tanto trabajo debe haberle abierto el apetito. Y con esa idea en mente comenzó a calentar la comida con mucho esmero y a preparar la mesa para cenar junto a chico perdido

Ryoga quien se estaba dando un baño escuchó la voz de Ukyo que le decía que se diera prisa porque tenia una sorpresa para el, el chico respondió con una afirmativa y luego se puso a pensar en que este día no había salido como el lo tenía previsto, el quería estar con Akane y confesarle su amor, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba con Ukyo en su casa reparando su pared, a causa de su culpa y de su ira, pero eso no importaba ya, es más, Ukyo dijo que tenía una sorpresa para el, pero se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de sorpresa será? Que podría ocurrírsele a Ukyo, no creyó realmente que fuera algo muy importante, pensando en que podría hacer ella si solamente estaba con el

Ella solo con el

El solo con ella

Dos jóvenes totalmente solos

Solos en uno de los días más románticos del año

El chico cayó en la cuenta en que tan solos y a la vez acompañados habían estado durante todo este día, compartiendo sus tiempos en todo momento, incluso en los momentos algo o muy vergonzosos, la imagen de Ukyo arriba de la escalera apareció rápidamente en su mente, cuando tenía una gran visión de las bien fornidas piernas de Ukyo. Al pensar en esto la sangre le subió a la cabeza y un pequeño hilo de sangre cayó de su nariz

-Oh… ¡Demonios!- dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz, pero para su buena suerte se encontraba solo en el baño y su percance no fue notado por nadie

Ukyo terminó de arreglar la mesa justo cuando Ryoga llegaba a la planta baja ya vestido con ropa limpia, el chico no hizo esperar su pregunta al ver tal cantidad de comida sobre la mesa

-¿Y eso?

-Es comida, por si no lo haz notado- dijo algo irónica –Es para agradecer que repararas el muro que hiciste pedazos

-Pero… no hacía falta en verdad, yo ya pensaba marcharme

-Vamos, no creo que quieras irte, ya tengo todo preparado y no quiero desperdiciarlo- dijo la chica –Te vas a quedar a cenar y no quiero un no como respuesta- Esto último lo dijo de una manera más seca

El chico sin ganas de discutir con la chica aceptó quedarse, después de todo el sí tenía hambre y quería comer algo distinto a sopas instantáneas

-Entonces pasa a sentarte- dijo la cocinera, esto ya con una sonrisa en su rostro

El chico hizo caso inmediatamente a lo que Ukyo le dijo y sin más tomó los cubiertos, y cortando un trozo comenzó a comer la comida que Ukyo había preparado. Mientras masticaba con sus colmillos sintió como la suave textura del platillo pasaba por su garganta, cayendo suavemente a su estomago, haciéndole sentir que ese era lo mejor que había probado hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-Está delicioso, gracias Ukyo- dijo mientras tomaba otro trozo y lo llevaba a su boca

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, come con toda confianza- dijo la chica mientras ella también tomaba sus cubiertos y en un plato tomaba su parte

Ambos comían en completo silencio, Ukyo no sabía que comentar para hacer una conversación, algo muy extraño en ella porque siempre tuvo la inteligencia y agilidad mental para decir algo adecuado a la situación, mientras Ryoga no pensaba eso, si no más bien que tenía que comer lo que más pudiera porque en quizás cuanto tiempo volvería a probar algo así de delicioso. Ukyo estuvo pensando tanto que no se dio cuenta que Ryoga había devorado ya todo lo que había en la mesa, y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pensó que Ranma al parecer no era el único que tenía un apetito feroz. Pero cuando se puso de pie para retirar los platos ya usados preguntó lo que menos se le había ocurrido y por ende lo más obvio

-Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Estoy pensando en volver a las montañas donde estuve hace unos días, para entrenar

-Ya veo ¿Entonces volverás a desafiar a Ranma otra vez?

-Claro, todo esto, mí entrenamiento, mí maldición t otras cosas comenzaron por esa razón, al menos me gustaría vencerlo una vez

-Entonces quieres vencerlo al menos una vez

-Claro que sí, es uno de mis objetivos

-Ryoga…en realidad no entiendo porque esa estúpida rivalidad con Ranma, ambos aunque no lo quieran aceptar son muy buenos amigos, ambos son muy buenos para el combate libre. No entiendo tampoco porque esa ridícula meta por ser el más fuerte, ambos ya lo son, cada uno a su manera

-Veo que no entiendes nada, esto lo hago para…- pero fue interrumpido

-¿Para conquistar a Akane?- dijo la chica, lo que dejó mudo a Ryoga –Ustedes son los que no entienden, Akane no es un trofeo que se pueda ganar

El chico se molestó con esto –Mira quien lo dice, tú haces exactamente lo mismo con Ranma, eres igual que Shampoo o Kodachi aunque lo niegues

Esto tocó muy adentro el orgullo de Ukyo -¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Después de lo que hice por ti hoy ¿Así lo agradeces?

-Ahhh, tienes razón…Muchas gracias por dejarme inconsciente con tu espátula. Y ahora que estamos agradeciéndonos ¿No dirás nada por reparar el muro de tu restaurante?

-Eso fue por tu estupidez, no tenías destruirla de esa forma- gritó muy enfadada

Ukyo se sentía muy dolida por todo esto, después de todo, aunque la cena no era inicialmente para el, se esforzó mucho para que todo quedara bien, y Ryoga así agradecía todo, esto hizo que inconscientemente dejara caer un par de lágrimas, más de frustración e impotencia que por tristeza. Pero un sonido la sacó de sus divagaciones, Ryoga sin decir nada tomaba su mochila, se la acomodaba a su espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Al ver esto solamente bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer de sus ojos

Ryoga que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta dio media vuelta para decirle algo más antes de marcharse, pero al ver que la chica tenía un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas comenzó a sentir arrepentimiento, por su culpa Ukyo estaba llorando, eso no le gustaba para nada, no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer y menos que esa fuera Ukyo, que es su mejor amiga. Entonces se acercó a la chica y se quedó de pie frente a ella

Ukyo, que no dejaba de llorar aunque lo quisiera, con la cabeza gacha vio que los pies de Ryoga estaban frente a ella, así que levantó la cabeza para ver al chico perdido a los ojos, pensaba que el le diría algo antes de marcharse pero estaba en un error y uno que no esperaba. El chico la envolvió con sus brazos, dejándola atrapada contra su pecho, esto dejó a Ukyo más que sorprendida, en estado de shock, abriendo los ojos hasta más no poder

-Ukyo…lo siento, no quise ser tan bruto contigo- se disculpó Ryoga sin soltar a la chica

Ukyo sonrió levemente entre los brazos de Ryoga al escuchar estas palabras, ya el chico había pedido disculpas y eso la hacia sentirse mejor, entonces se relajó y cerró sus ojos y correspondió el gesto. Ambos se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, a ninguno de ellos les disgustaba sentir el contacto del otro, es más, lo disfrutaban muchísimo, Ryoga porque así no se sentía tan solo y este momento lo recordaría en sus tiempos de soledad, y Ukyo porque eso le hacia sentir que todo el esfuerzo por agradecerle a Ryoga había dado buenos frutos. Estaban tan ajeno a todo que no sintieron que alguien se acercaba hasta que abrió la puerta

-Hola U-chan, venia a…- Ranma que había aparecido en el lugar quedó más que impresionado al ver esta escena

-Ukyo ¿Tienes unos okonomiya…- Akane que venía detrás de Ranma también quedó atónita al ver esto

Ukyo y Ryoga que luego de unos segundos cayeron en la cuenta que estaban abrazados, se separaron rápidamente con el rostro completamente rojo. Akane y Ranma miraron algo divertidos esta escena y la menor de las Tendo fue la primera en hablar

-Disculpen chicos, no queríamos importunar… vámonos Ranma

-Si vamos, aprovechen el momento chicos- y el chico comenzó a reír pero fue callado por un puñetazo de Akane

-Cállate y vámonos

Ambos chicos salieron del restaurante con unos gestos de complicidad. Ukyo estaba muy avergonzada para decir algo pero Ryoga fue el primero en hablar

-Bueno…Ukyo…es mejor que me vaya

-Pero Ryoga, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo a pasar la noche…bueno…no conmigo…pero aquí en la casa…

El chico se ruborizó un poco ante estas palabras pero simplemente le dijo

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero prefiero marcharme, para que no haya malos entendidos

La chica solamente suspiro ante estas palabras y asintió con la cabeza

Ryoga se acomodó la mochila en su espalda

-Nos vemos, hasta pronto- y comenzó a salir del restaurante

-Hasta pronto

Ryoga caminaba en la calle con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo lo que había pasado, este día fue algo que nunca se espero. Después de unos momentos, Ukyo subió las escaleras, se dio un baño y se fue a su habitación, cuando se recostó en su cama y se arropó, comenzó a pensar en todo este día, si es cierto que no hizo lo que en un principio quería, el día no fue una total perdida de tiempo, también pensó un poco en la discusión que tuvo con Ryoga y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, ella también intentaba ganar el amor de Ranma como si el fuera un trofeo, así que con eso en mente decidió comenzar a olvidarlo ya que el solamente podría darle su amistad más no su amor, y la amistad que tenía con Ranma era algo que ella no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Y también con una sonrisa pensó en el chico perdido, el era una buena persona, además de ser apuesto era bondadoso, atento gentil y amable, realmente no era descabellado fijarse en alguien como Ryoga, ya que junto a el pasó un de sus mejores, si no es el mejor día de San Valentín…

Con estos pensamientos en su mente el sueño la fue venciendo, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer One-shot… y al parecer el trabajo se me aparece hasta en la sopa jeje, ya que en las mañanas trabajo de tabiquero, en las noches soy rapero y todo eso estresa de una manera inimaginable…si sigo así no voy a vivir mucho xD

De antemano disculpen las faltas de ortografía ya que no lo revisé muy bien antes de subirlo

Por favor comenten esta historia, por que será la última en quizás cuanto tiempo, y quiero saber su opinión de esto

Sin más (porque estoy al punto del colapso) se despide su amigo

Kyoga HK :)


End file.
